Cuando Apagues La Luz
by Kai.Scrier
Summary: Tras una cruenta batalla, Shura ha quedado ciego. Mientras tanto, Death Mask lo sigue cual sombra invisible, al tiempo que la voz de Eros cavila acerca de la relación entre ellos. YAOI ShuraxDeathMask. One Song


- _A Songfic Maniak -_

**Cuando Apagues La Luz ~**

_"Parecía que en el mundo estuviéramos sólo nosotros dos. Y nosotros… No teníamos nombre…_

_¡Mírame! ¡Mira qué grande se ha hecho el monstruo en mi interior!"_

_**Cuando apagues la luz**_

_**Voy a poder velarte**_

_**Contemplar tu silueta**_

_**Y acercarme despacio.**_

No tenía nada que perder.

Me acerqué con sigilo y lo seguí hasta su cuarto, donde pude observar como se quedaba de pie frente a su cama, mirando.

Bueno, no precisamente mirando, por que hacia mucho que ya no podía hacer eso como tal.

Y debía ser tan difícil.

Ninguno de nosotros podíamos creerlo cuando lo vimos, mucho menos yo que jamás me imaginé que algo así sucedería. Quiero decir, ¿quién hubiera previsto que uno de nuestros enemigos sería lo bastante hábil como para cegar por completo a Shura de Capricornio?

Por pura suerte no le arrancó los ojos de una vez…

Esos hermosos ojos color violeta. Lo hubiera asesinado de manera más brutal si se hubiera atrevido a hacerles un solo rasguño.

Fue una escena terrible: Shura lloraba, desquiciado. Su armadura y su barbilla cubiertas de sangre me pusieron nervioso y no supe como explicarle.

'¿Qué sucede Death?' '¿Qué está pasando?'

Ojala fuera yo en verdad hubiera sido yo la muerte para acabar de inmediato con todo ese dolor que sintió.

Y sus gritos, ¡Por Athena! Ni siquiera cuando maté a un niño de no más de diez años escuché alaridos como los que él daba en presencia de la Pala dorada, quien no pudo hacer más que ponerle una venda en los ojos, dejándonos a todos sin el deleite habitual de poder contemplar los duros y fríos ojos del testarudo español.

Al menos eso a mí no me hizo la más mínima gracia.

Aunque tiene sus ventajas.

Puedo observarlo cuando quiera: puedo seguirlo a su templo a todas horas y está tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera nota el murmullo de mi sombra.

Como ahora, aún en pleno silencio no escucha como respiro con agitación, como el aire me pasa por la nariz por contenerme a morir allí mismo.

De amor…No de simple impresión.

Por que sí, Shura de Capricornio puede impresionarme mucho como caballero, pero no es eso lo que me hace permanecer hasta tarde.

Es el miedo de traspasar la línea que ha sido trazada entre él y yo al ser este su cuarto, su lugar privado. Un lugar donde yo no tengo derecho a entrar a menos que él me invite.

Pero ante todo estoy dispuesto a esperar a que se dé cuenta de que estoy aquí como nadie más podría estar…

_**Cuando apagues la luz**_

_**Platicaremos en silencio**_

_**Se esfumara la tensión**_

_**De nuestros cuerpos.**_

El mundo parece tan diferente cuando lo sientes sin verlo…Las cosas parecen perder algún sentido si no tienes la suficiente imaginación como definir la figura y transformarla en algo bello o en algo de utilidad.

Sin embargo he aprendido a acostumbrarme.

Incluso me parece encontrar más calma aquí que en ningún lugar, aún si no sé donde estoy, perdido entre los vastos territorios del Santuario. No siento que las paredes blancas de mi templo me asfixien, mudas e inexpresivas. Antes había pensado en pintarlas de un color menos angustiante, por que la sangre resalta mucho cuando cae sobre ellas, pero ahora eso lo considero lo de menos.

He aprendido a escuchar.

Las palabras de mis compañeros me abren un mundo totalmente distinto, un mundo que no necesito recorrer con una mirada, sino poniendo en ello solo el alma y la mente.

No sé que haría sin ellos…

Jamás habría encontrado el camino para seguir de no ser por los once cerillos que me guían en esta indestructible oscuridad.

Incluso puedo esbozar una sonrisa para todos ellos sin que me importe si me devuelven el gesto o no.

Tal vez este sea mi castigo por el pasado. Quizá el destino no ha podido conciliar que todo lo que he hecho fue ensayo y error y nada más.

Pero tal vez lo merezco.

¿Quién no toma represalias contra el agresor de la vida?

Si no lo hace una persona, lo hará la madre naturaleza, o en este caso la madre de la guerra. Por que mis pecados no han salido de ese ámbito. Los pecados que van enlazados a mis entrañas son las de un guerrero cegado por que no encontraba la esperanza donde pensaba que la encontraría.

Esperanza.

Ahora parece más clara.

Uno debe taparse los ojos para entender que no siempre se puede hablar de algo que se piensa que se conoce como se imagina.

Todo cobra un sentido para mí.

Por eso no me quejo.

_**Cuando apagues la luz**_

_**Se sentirá un alivio**_

_**Donde sabremos quienes somos**_

_**Sin tener que mirarnos.**_

Quedan puñados de hambre, de tierra y de aire.

El silencio carcome los huesos, esperando que cuando los cuerpos caigan produzcan un sonido que lo deshaga.

El amor ¡Ah el amor que flota en el aire y se disuelve en la tinta de las diapositivas! ¿Podemos nombrar a las manchas negras sobre el momento como parte de ese indefinible sentimiento?

Son uno, y al mismo tiempo son nada por no poder definirse.

Cuando ambos están a escasos centímetros de distancia, solo miran el suelo (o al menos pretenden hacerlo) y deslizan los pies, aparentemente por puro ocio.

Internamente por que el inconsciente también siente.

Y dentro de poco se encuentran frente a frente: torpes y desconcertantes para el otro.

Por que en este caballeroso juego de metáforas no saben qué hacer a continuación.

Ambos, guerreros adoloridos más por el sufrimiento de la amarga victoria que por el desastre de la derrota, se han enfrentado a la muerte, al abismo y a sombras sin forma.

¿Qué sucede cuando los retazos de un contacto quebrado se manifiestan ante ellos?

¡Adoro los sonrojos de su sangre!

¿Hay a caso algo más bello que una mirada que pretenda escarmentar todas las heridas y alejar el tiempo?

Estos diques no detienen ni detendrán ningún río.

Muchos menos si ha sido voluntad de Cronos establecerlo de por medio en conjunto con los destinos de ambos. Por que no les queda más que acostumbrarse al revoltijo de las vísceras y el mareo que tantas vueltas de su guerrera danza les produce en cada batalla…

¡¿Qué clase de informalidad es la suya?!

Cuando se tiene interés en otra persona, jamás se debe mirar a otro lado y muchos menos con la cabeza erguida y los hombros hacia atrás. ¿Es qué a caso no conocen las reglas de etiqueta que dicen que uno siempre debe bajar la cabeza cuando pasa el dueño de sus secretos martirios nocturnos?

¡Hermosa Nyx de brazos esparcidos y blancos! ¿Puedes comprender tú con tus encantos de ojos tapados mi creciente desesperación al observar a tan tachables criaturas?

_**Por que los ojos ciegan**_

_**Y la luz opaca**_

_**Las palabras estorban**_

_**Y la imagen no hace falta.**_

Siento el aliento de Eros flotando por encima de mí…Como si hablara justo a lado de mis orejas.

¡¿Por qué no se calla?!

Tal vez deba cerrarle la boca con un golpe. Sería lo más apropiado.

Pero no deseo hacer ruido, no ahora.

Shura está allí…

Allí: tan impasible y tan estático.

Modela como una estatua de la justicia que en su mano derecha sostiene la verdad y en la izquierda un poco de su avaricia.

Sus ojos están vendados, ciegos al camino que debe recorrer.

Shura, ¡Desvelo de oro bañado de negros caprichos! ¿Algún día podrá forzarte a perdonarte?

¡Yo sé lo que sientes! ¡Sé que crees que estás solo con tu castigo por una falta tan grande como atentar en contra de Aiorios! Pero tú no acabas de comprender que no ha sido tu culpa y que no tienes por qué sentirte como algo que no eres.

Un asesino.

Un asesino de tu semejante.

¡Por Athena, Tanathos y Zeus! ¡De lo único que has sido asesino es de mis palabras Shura de Capricornio!

Las ahogas en tu capacidad de ignorarlas, en ese porte de seriedad consumada que mantienes aún cuando soy abierto contigo, aún cuando quiero decirte más de lo que mis labios pueden articular.

¿Tan burda es mi expresión?

¿No logras entenderla o finges que no lo haces?

Puedo gritarte que me mires, pero si lo haces no podrás besarme con los labios por que usarás éstos para verme por completo…

Y tus manos caerán a los costados, buscando las paredes que te guíen a la salida más próxima y lejana a mí.

Nos hemos perdido Shura…

Tú y yo nos hemos perdido. No en el mismo paraje, pero si por las mismas razones.

¿Quién soy yo? ¿Quién eres tú y dónde están nuestros centros?

Solo quedan cenizas querido español, solo queda polvo del alma que alguna vez tuvimos.

El resto, se lo ha tragado la nada.

_**Me vas a conocer**_

_**Cuando apagues la luz**_

_**No te voy, no te voy a perder**_

_**Cuando apagues la luz.**_

Cuando entró a su templo temblaba. La piel se le sacudía de una manera más violenta que cualquier enfrentamiento que hubiera tenido en su largo y agitado tiempo de vida.

Se había acostumbrado al hálito lúgubre y siniestro que allí reinaba. Era parte de sí mismo y había aprendido a no vivir con lo extraño.

Con un extraño.

Sacudió la cabeza y algunos de sus cabellos azules se quedaron atorados en los picos de la diadema a manera de casco que simbolizaba la silueta del cangrejo celestial. Gruñó y se los arrancó de inmediato sin el menor cuidado, sin hacer gesto alguno de dolor.

Los cabellos cayeron al suelo, pero ni ese imperceptible sonido pudo romper el silencio tan penetrante que allí formaba su trono formal.

Miró alrededor. Su mirada no era ninguna expresión de hastío, pero tampoco de alegría.

Era un gesto de desconcierto.

Los pliegos de la incertidumbre creaban algo allí que no estaba bien; algo que estaba fuera de lugar.

¿Qué era?

Caminó unos cuantos pasos y en el recodo de la pared más cercana, que era larga y oscura, se detuvo para escudriñar en medio de las tinieblas.

Alcanzó a divisar una silueta más allá, adentrada en la galería.

Una de sus cejas se alzó y empezó a caminar en esa dirección, sin prestar atención a los desfigurados rostros que estaban adheridos a la pared, mirándolo con ojos terribles y ansiosos. Llenos de dolor…De angustia.

De las caricias de una muerte violenta.

El eco de sus pasos metálicos resonó entonces en el recinto, más el visitante de las penurias plasmadas en la tétrica galería no se dio por aludido.

Una vez que estuvo más cerca pudo ver más o menos bien su delgada y larga figura, la cual se encontraba de frente a un punto fijo. Su cabeza rebosaba de cortos y desordenados cabellos que por falta de algún tipo de luz no podían definirse de algún color.

Mantenía la mano derecha en alto.

Detuvo su andar a escasos pasos, y entonces la lámpara de Nicté le brindó parte de su radiante brillo a la vestidura que llevaba puesta, iluminando el recinto por completo de una luz dorada y pura.

Pero ribeteada de negro por las llanuras a las que se atrevía a enfrentar.

Un gemido sordo se le ahogó en la garganta al ver a Shura de Capricornio, jugando con sus delgadas y maltratadas falanges. Jugando a alcanzar algo.

Algo que trataba de definir con las yemas de sus dedos.

- No logro definir… -

La piel completa de Death Mask se erizó al escuchar esas palabras. Observó de soslayo el rostro frente a Shura y pudo ver en él las sensaciones de tormento, que había causado en tantas caras como esa infinidad de veces, trazadas a la perfección.

- Si es un joven. O apenas un niño… - terminó de musitar el décimo custodio mientras pasaba la palma de su mano por la mejilla.

Alzó la otra y ambas extremidades en conjunto comenzaron a deslizarse a través de la dura superficie, dejando las marcas de su calor táctil a lo largo de aquella vieja e inanimada piel.

El caballero de Cáncer desvió la mirada, recordando la ocasión en la que había escuchado por primera vez los gritos más potentes que una garganta de no más de dieciséis años podía proferir.

- No entiendo…Por qué lo haces… - aclaró Shura, dejando caer los brazos.

Hubo un silencio de momento, nada fuera de lo normal.

Un destello que provino de los ojos de Death Mask se transformó en una brisa que hizo al español sacudirse discretamente.

- Simplemente…No lo entiendo… - repitió con cierta amargura en el ajado tono de su voz.

_**Me vas a conocer**_

_**Cuando apagues la luz**_

_**No te voy, no te voy a perder**_

_**Aunque apagues la luz.**_

¡Míralos! ¡Obsérvalos mi desquiciado Apolo que corres y corres en busca de aliento perpetuo con el cual recuperarte por recorrer el mundo sin causar temblores ni sobresalto!

¡Podría engullir la calígine de su orgullo que no les permite esbozar palabra alguna entre esos afilados dientes que han destrozado carne entera y sin escrúpulo alguno!

¿Tendrán remordimiento alguno cuando sepan la cantidad de oportunidades que acaban de desaprovechar?

¡Que caiga el puente entre los dos y los arrastre el río! ¡Ahóguense! ¡Ahóguense indiferentes seres de otro mundo que no pueden siquiera decir la verdad!

¿Qué lleva Shura de Capricornio dentro de su acaecido corazón?

¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Un temblor que lo hace reaccionar y nada! ¡Su conciencia podrida de individualismo y el estar pensando en uno mismo no le permite ver más allá de las vendas que trae puestas!

Finges hermosa cabra que ya has sacado tus cuernos de la roca, finges que sufres sin embargo por el que está roto y pretendes arrepentirte de tu estupidez por chocar ante un acantilado que no habías visto.

¡Estás en un abismo y aún no puedes aprender que no hay nada que pueda remediarlo! ¡No hay cuencas que crezcan aquí ni caminos que te lleven más arriba!

Pero hay una mano amiga, que quiere entender por que tú no quieres salir de allí.

Por que yo sé, ¡Oh esplendoroso Capricornio que un día de estos habrá de caer por las escaleras de sus fracasados intentos de dominio al alma!, que estás tan centrado en ti mismo que no puedes mirar a aquel que frente a ti tiembla y se encoje con tu presencia.

Y tú Death Mask ¡El hilo que entrelaza tus labios habría de ser descosido con tal de que se lo dijeras! Por que puede que sea ciego, pero no sordo ante poemas y coplas que hablan de vida y de las cuerdas de su intrincada arpa.

¿Qué es el miedo en un abrazo consumado y eterno?

¡Nada! ¡Nada una vez que se consigue una mínima de cariño que sea la raíz de un verdadero árbol de esplendor en la unión de sus ramas más cercanas!

Y así de cerca,

Y así de lejos.

Se encuentran.

Malditos caballeros de arrebatado egoísmo.

Algún sabio dijo, no ingenuamente, en otro tiempo "El amor es el intercambio de dos fantasías".

Y el contacto de dos egoísmos…

_**Cuando apagues la luz**_

_**Se encenderán al viento**_

_**Una descarga de energía**_

_**En movimiento.**_

- ¿Cuestionas a caso mis métodos Shura de Capricornio? – preguntó el joven italiano guardián de la cuarta casa del Zodiaco en un tono desafiante.

Más el aludido no se inmutó con ese tono.

- Cuestiono a la vida y a aquellos que se atreven a hacerle algo como esto… - respondió con tranquilidad.

De manera fría y diestra. Más fría incluso que los hielos controlados por Camus de Acuario.

- Cuestionas al arte y a mi capacidad para plasmar la muerte Shura. Esto no se trata de vida ni de gloria, sino de recuerdos y de lienzos. Lienzos perdidos que nadie va a extrañar y que, en cambio, para mí son una muestra de todo lo que he reprimido… -

Sintió entonces como la temperatura de su cara subía, imaginado sus mejillas cubiertas de carmín.

- No tengo tiempo para quejarme con la diosa, ni mucho menos intención. Por ello es Shura de Capricornio que ha recaído en estos rostros el deber de manifestar mi dolor interior… -

Su voz descendió de volumen, y así lo hizo también el brillo de su armadura que se opacó con solemnidad.

Era un espacio íntimo de reflexiones al que ella no pertenecía.

- Un dolor que un guerrero como yo no debería sentir… - agregó, por último, acercándose un poco más al español, que 'miraba' de hito en hito, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, dejando que las palabras y los pensamientos escaparan…

- Todos tenemos dolor dentro de nosotros… - dijo de repente, sincero y abierto, dándose la vuelta hacia donde adivinaba que estaba situado su compañero, tornando su rostro serio.

Las vendas sobre sus ojos le daban un aire místico.

Un aire terrible. De pérdidas y de cierre.

Cierre a la humanidad.

Estiró la diestra y tomó con ella la mano más cercana de Death Mask, llevándola con fuerza hasta su pecho, donde la colocó sobre su corazón, dejando que este lo dijera todo.

- Más yo que nadie que no he expiado ese dolor… Tú has podido vivir por que has logrado desahogarlo. No has permitido que se haga con tu libertad y mucho menos con tu ser… -

Algo parecido a lágrimas bajó por debajo de la tela blanca que cubría las cuencas oculares.

No tenía ojos, y ninguno de los dos sabía de donde lloraba.

- Quiero recitarte los ojos que no tienes…Darte el valor que te hace falta… - murmuró el canceriano.

_**Cuando apagues la luz**_

_**Tú sentirás lo que yo siento**_

_**Y no dejaras sin aliento**_

_**En la oscuridad.**_

- No puedes entenderme –

- Lo hago…La diferencia es que tú no quieres creerlo –

- Estoy solo en un mar de tinieblas que ni imaginas en su inmensidad –

- No lo hago. Eso te lo dejo a ti. –

- Que considerado –

- Aún así no estás solo…¿No alcanzas a sentir mi mano? –

- Se la llevan las olas… -

- No te la van a arrebatar –

- Lo hará entonces la arena –

- ¿Por qué no dejas que te ayude? –

- Por que sé que te hundirás…-

- Entonces que así sea. Por no dejarte hundido en soledad en el fondo haría lo que fuera… -

- ¿Suicidarte? –

- Ya me he suicidado al dejarme devorar por mi necrofilia –

- Es pasión a la muerte. Comprendo que te hayas arraigado a ella si no hacemos nada más que destrozar la vida –

-No tienes que verlo así… -

- Yo no veo Death Mask –

Sonrió con amargura.

_**Me vas a conocer**_

_**Cuando apagues la luz**_

_**No te voy, no te voy a perder**_

_**Cuando apagues la luz.**_

- En ese caso… - respondió el caballero de cáncer acercándose hasta quedar mucho más cerca que antes. Apretó su cuerpo revestido con su armadura al de Shura que no llevaba su vestidura de poder, rodeándolo con sus brazos y recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Deja que me cierre contigo…Para entenderte… -

Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cosmos se apagará por completo, dejando el recinto en completa oscuridad.

Por que deseaba ser uno, y si para ello debía sacrificar su sentido de la visión…

¿Por qué no empezar a emplear su desarrollado sentido del tacto para apoderarse del bello cuerpo de Shura que no requería de los ojos abiertos?


End file.
